1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a lighting master that is capable of being matched with various housings.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to various advantages of a light-emitting diode (LED) such as small volume, short response time, low power consumption, high reliability and high feasibility of mass production, the LED is replacing conventional lighting devices such as light bulbs or fluorescent lamps.
However, the specifications of LED lamps and housing styles from a variety of manufacturers are oftentimes different from each other. It is therefore difficult to construct the LED lamps in modular parts, and the non-modular LED lamps are wastefully accumulated in warehouses. Moreover, when the LED lamp specification, or its housing style changes, it is difficult or impossible to reuse constructing parts of the LED lamp by disintegrating the LED lamp.
Accordingly, a need has arisen to propose a modular architecture of LED devices such that the LEDs, the housings and other constructing parts can be matched in use, therefore reducing accumulation in warehouses and improving effective usage.